Sensitivities
by heroictype
Summary: Uncertainties are brought forth, to be assuaged by the strength of love. Rue/Mytho.


This was a Secret Santa gift.

It had a lot of revision done to it, and here is the result!

Princess Tutu and its characters are Itoh Ikuko's, not mine.

* * *

><p>Framed only by the quivering candlelight that illuminated their bedchamber so late at night, Rue felt that darkness would not be held at bay for long enough.<p>

"Won't you... belong to me for just a short while, my wholehearted prince?" She pressed a hand against Siegfried's cheek, giving him no choice but to look down at her. No choice but to see everything that was in her eyes, desperation and a love that she wished to be pure and a hot agony that threatened to overwhelm her, but whether she would be brought to her knees or bring him to his with its power could not have been said.

"Rue..." He breathed, froze, gasped, "Rue, we belong to each other... I know we do."

He understood what she wished for, though she almost did not wish to believe that he did, for it was such a shameful thing. It was the taint in her, she wanted to say; she was sorry for it. Yet it made her need him, even now. He should not have to understand such a dreadful truth.

But it was his own eyes, the fathomless gold rich with curiosity, that told her otherwise. He did understand, for he shared that taint with her. He wanted to know what she couldn't say, what she had taken so long to tell him. After an instant, she knew she needed to receive that knowledge from him again, and so she forced their lips together, reaching further into him than she ever had with her tongue and allowing him to appreciate the taste of her. When she left him, his mouth did not close, and his gaze was deeply misted, emotions buried in impulse.

Yet he was still, waiting for her to speak.

She closed her own eyes and felt her fingers wander, felt his tenderly strong grip settling over her hands to guide them as she slipped his shirt over his head. With her lips trembling now, she kissed over his heart.

"I... I want to love you, my prince..."

His tone was held low in an strange thrall, and his invitation seemed almost to be a statement of unknown need, something still beyond him."Yes..." He shivered, acutely aware of the slight press of her nails as her arms slid upward, following his spine to twine her fingers in his downy hair. He murmured a familiar question, "Rue, what is... this feeling...?"

He had been made to remember what feelings were, before. He wished for Rue to teach him these new feelings, now. He implored her with his own hands around her hips, lower than he would often grip, his slender fingers wrapped so gently that they might have been pale ribbon there.

"Shh... I'll show you..." She did not know what she would be showing him, but as she leaned forward to lead him onto his back on their bed, she believed she would take pleasure in it at last. He strengthened her delight with another gasp, this one warmer, as she began to learn details of his form that she had never known before.

He felt her discoveries, and when she brushed certain places, he often involuntarily voiced his own understanding with quiet, almost musical moans in his delicate timbre. The only thing that did not surprise him was how gently she went over him, because he knew, even in this blurred state of heart, that his princess was one who had always desired to be gentle. So when she overtook him entirely, he merely sighed with the pleasure of it, and when his body curled and arched, he allowed her touch to guide him on, even when he was barely aware of where he was, where they were. She instilled him with some of her fire, the passions that gave her strength even at her most reserved, and it left him without breath, with only his heartbeat to keep him alive as he panted. He thought it to be an exchange; he was giving her something, as well, though nothing was taken, and whatever it was eased her previous fear. Perhaps it was merely his enraptured response, which made it clear that she was satisfying him more perfectly than he could even understand, that built her confidence, but whatever the source was, she gained a great deal of it.

When she was done with him, when she was feeling his heaving underneath her and his hands running through her sweat-laced hair, he spoke. "Rue... My princess."

She watched his mouth curve into a smile and traced it with the tip of her finger, before placing her head against his chest. She relaxed, appreciating the silky sheets directly against her spine, which rippled smoothly as he began to stroke his hands along her back. She could relax, because she had been with him, without hurting him. The days when she would have been so cruel were no longer with either of them.

"Did it suit you... Siegfried?" She attached his name with an air of thoughtfulness, as if it held particular gravity to refer to him that way. For all that it was his proper name, her prince had always been so much that, it was hard to think that he could ever be more. Especially since he seemed to have become more for her sake. Acknowledging him by his name, and not his title, was accepting something that until so recently had seemed more than she deserved.

"It did..." He murmured, still hazily, and with his face still fully flushed. He was lying limp, but not unpleasantly so, and finding happiness in the unfamiliar sensation of supporting her with only his body. Her skin was smoother than silk under his fingers, with the faint rise and fall of her spine helping his lungs ease into a more even rhythm once more. "Yes... certainly."

He felt softly warm, filled with contentment that was sweeter than most things he had known, aside from the young woman held in his arms. It was hard to imagine moving, and though he knew he would eventually have to, for that moment, it was quite easy to lie still as she impressed his sensitive skin with still more kisses, together enjoying loving and being loved.


End file.
